


Going For A Ride

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [135]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: It was James's idea to go for a ride on Siriu's motorbike, but now he's having second thoughts.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Going For A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Sorry if you've filled this idea already (I didnt see it in the ao3 collection?) But what about a prompt of Sirius taking James for a ride on his motorbike for the first time :D”

"You wouldn't lie to me, right?" James said, eyeing the motorbike suspiciously. 

Sirius was half amused and half annoyed. Mostly amused because it's not like he had anything else to do today. "You're the one that asked for a ride." 

"Right, right, I just- well I know you've done this before, but you know what you're doing." 

"I'll be the one driving, stop worrying so much." 

"But what if I mess you up? You said I had to lean with you, what if I don't do that? We could die and it would be all my fault. Merlin, I'm not sure about this," James said, running a hand through his hair. He'd now switched from suspicion to burgeoning fear. 

"You're not going to be able to bugger it up enough that we die," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. 

"That's what _you_ think." 

Sirius had been leaning against the bike, but at that, he got to his feet and put his hands on James's shoulders, looking at him straight on. "James. Are you trying to kill me?" 

James blinked. "No? What kind of question is that? Of course I'm not trying to kill you. I would think us being best mates since we were like, eleven would've clued you into that if that past three of dating hadn't." 

"Yeah, no, I noticed," Sirius said with a snort. "What I meant is, unless you're trying to kill me, you won't be able to while we're riding. Okay? There's nothing to worry about unless you're the one driving. Because you don't know what you're doing," he added. "But I _do_ know what I'm doing, and I know you want to try this, so will you please get on the damn bike before I change my mind and go grab some food?" He was bluffing about going inside, and James probably knew that, but he still nodded like he thought Sirius was being serious. 

"Right. Right, I can do this. It's just a bike. You know, engines, magic, stuff. It's- it's perfectly safe right?" 

Well no, not really, but he couldn't admit that without making James freaking out. There wasn't any risk of that happening to them because A. Sirius was the one driving and B. Sirius was the one that made this, basically from scratch. If it was a regular bike, there might be trouble. But this was as safe as it possibly could be, so he said, "Yeah, totally." Sirius leaned forward and gave James a quick kiss, then got on the bike. "C'mon, you'll be fine." 

"...How do I get on?" 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You swing a leg over and put your arms around my waist and hold on tight." 

"Is this like foreplay? It kinda sounds like it is." 

He chuckled. "That depends on how you feel when we're done." 

James took a deep breath, then used an awful lot of concentration to get on. "Right. This is-" he cleared his throat "-I can do this." 

"You're James bloody Potter, and you're fearless." 

"I'm feeling a little bit of fear," he muttered petulantly. 

"Take a deep breath." They both inhaled and exhaled together. "Now put your arms around me." James did. "You're gonna want it tighter than that," Sirius said, smirking. 

"Not making me feel better about this, love," James said, but he did it. 

"Relax, you're gonna love this." 

"Am I?" James asked doubtfully. 

Sirius smirked and said nothing as the engine roared to life. "No matter what, don't let go," was all the warning he gave before hitting the gas. 

* * *

Sirius pulled them back in front of their house, and James didn't have to say anything for Sirius to know that he'd loved it. He'd heard James laugh breathlessly a few times, and now James was pressing kisses to the back of Sirius's neck. "You're bloody magnificent," he murmured and Sirius grinned, taking his hands off the handlebars and settling them over James's arms (which were still wrapped around him). 

"Is that a yes?" 

"Yes to what?" James asked distractedly. 

"Taking a ride is basically foreplay." 

"Yep, yes, absolutely." One of his hands went a little too far down to be publicly decent, but it didn't seem like he cared at all. 

Sirius laughed, turning his head for a kiss. The angle was shite, but it only lasted for a couple seconds. "Why don't we go inside? I hear they've got a more lenient dress code in there." 

"You're so sodding smart, yes, let's go." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
